halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvia (AI)
Rebirth “Who am I?”-'Alvia upon reincarnation' When Deliah shut down on October 5, 2552, she used the forerunner data inside her to create an AI reincarnation program, and placed it inside a data crystal. Then, she imbedded her own personality and traits, as well as the forerunner data she had recovered during Operation Anvil. After Jake Hammer crash-landed and a scouting team recovered his body and the crystal, the scouts took them both back to Outpost Gamma-12. It was not long before one of the technicians cracked a coded message Deliah had left behind, and discovered the chance to recreate Deliah. Eight technicians were sworn to secrecy and put in charge of the task by Station Commander Michael Jones, and they quickly set to work recreating her. It was a fairly easy task, as Deliah had left careful and thoughtful instructions to help anyone that attempted to re-create her. Finally, on October 8, 2552, after days of overnighters working around the clock to reincarnate her, the techs finally had a breakthrough. The re-creation process was finished, and Deliah was brought back to life as Alvia. At first she was very confused; she had shadows of memories from her past life, which she did not understand. However, with some explanation from the technicians, she quickly understood her situation, and began helping around the base. For days she helped prepare to get herself and Jake back to Earth, and she noted with suspicion an outside controlled node de-encrypting select pieces of her code. When she asked Jones about these strange occurrences, however, he merely shrugged off her comments and told her too “not worry about it.” However, she did worry, and continued to monitor the node, searching for clues to what it was de-encrypting. However, on October 13, 2552, only days after her “Birth” a fleet of 25 covenant ships appeared in orbit, pending some pretty large revilements. Jones, seeing no other option, quickly informed her that the data crystal which had contained her personality and the re-incarnation program had also been home to a treasure trove of forerunner data. However, during the quick transfer of data to the disk, the data had been corrupted and merged, which meant the UNSC techs hadn’t discovered the data until after the reincarnation began, at which point much of it was FUBAR. However, the data had copied itself into Alvia’s code, and was accessible from their. However, Jones had been reluctant to tell her of the data, and had instead had the eight technicians attempt to decrypt the data without her noticing. He told her that this data could greatly help the war effort, and that it had to make it back to Earth. The only problem was that the covenant knew it’s potential as well, and that they were just dying to get their hands on it. With little time to spare, he informed her of a method in which she could decrypt the data without harming herself; it was slower than the eight technician node method, but it allowed her to do it independently. Then, he gave her orders to thaw Jake Hammer out, and prepare for hard transfer. After aiding Hammer in navigating the base, Alvia transferred into his portable AI crystal matrix watch, which would be sufficient to hold her. However, just before transferring herself, she sent a coded message to ONI telling them of all the data so far uncovered, which was really only the specs to the Sentinel Enforcer's chrystilline pulse beam weapon. Then, now utterly dependant on Jake, they set out together on board a Mongoose ATV. Over the course of their next six day journey across the planet to escape the covenant, Jake and Alvia quickly bonded, helped in part by Alvia’s subconscious attraction to Jake that she had inherited from Deliah and Jake’s familiarity with her that he had gained from working with Deliah for years. Over the six days, she found herself attempting to comfort Jake as his memories of his mission—along with the casualties the Xs had taken—a scenario that she herself did not understand in its entirety. During their six day trek, Alvia found that Jake and she made a great team, and that they were good partners; she would provide tactical information to him, which allowed him to defend himself and her much more effectively. On September 19, they reached a hidden airfield that housed a cougar class escape ship, (despite the fact that they had lost the mongoose sometime around day three) but she and Jake were equally disappointed when they found the Cougar to be in no condition to jump into slipspace, let alone travel the long distance to Earth. However, upon analysis, Alvia found that a Stealth Sky hawk Jump-Jet was in good enough condition to fly, and the duo quickly hatched a plan to get off of New Sydney based on information from intercepted transmissions. On September 20, 2552, Jake, assisted by Alvia, piloted the ship across the planet and landed quite close to the remains of Gamma-12. After some quick recon, they discovered that the covenant had a built Stealth Elite Barracks/Resupply Center over the wreckage of Gamma-12. Alvia reported that the base had some very special equipment, which included an Active Camouflage Installer, which could integrate a limited active camo device into just about any type of groundsoldrier armor, including Jake’s LWAJ. After helping Jake dispatch the guards stealthily, she assisted him in installing the active camo into his armor, and made some quick adjustments to his HUD to show him how long his active camo would be able to remain active before it shut down and recharged. Following this, Alvia directed Jake through the wreckage and helped him locate the Armory. There, he retrieved his extra weapons, as well as quite a few explosives. Then, watching his back, Alvia watched as he used the camo to sneak around inside the base unnoticed, laying charges everywhere he could find. Then, she directed him to the hangar, and he detonated the explosives, causing a massive panic to ensue inside the base. Then, the duo boarded a modified phantom, and Alvia quickly interfaced with the ships controls and flew it out of the base, stopping only to turn around and shower the hangar with fire from its three plasma turrets. Then, she accelerated the ship out of the atmosphere, and engaged its slipspace drives. However, the combination of Delta Halo being deactivated and the dropships weak engines sent it tumbling off course, straight into an alternate dimension. She is currently trapped in the void of slipspace with Jake Hammer. Personality and Appearance “My, my, you’re a quirky little AI.”-'Jones, upon first meeting Alvia'. Alvia is a fun loving, curious, playful, and somewhat mischievous AI, and though her core programming keeps her loyal to the UNSC, she has on more than one occasion accessed restricted information that would not normally be available to her. She has a natural sense of humor, which she inherited from Deliah. She has wonderment for alien technologies, and is thoroughly fascinated by the forerunner data hidden in her code. Although she does not have a real physical body, she takes the holographic form similar to that of Cortana, in her early-twenties, colored a stark light shade of green, with numerous patterns and numbers running up her body. Category:AI